


Persistence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Persistence

Title: Persistence  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #249: Random Image Generator. Image used is under cut.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  


~

Persistence

~

Severus picked up the manga. “Your fascination with this...creature is baffling.”

Harry smiled. He had anticipated this. “He reminds me of you, actually.”

“Indeed?” Severus raised his eyebrow.

“Vampire Hunter D is half human, half vampire and accepted by neither side. He’s powerful, resourceful, graceful...”

Severus flipped through the book. “A paragon,” he said dryly. “What’s his weakness?”

Harry sidled closer. “He can be emotionally distant.”

Severus smirked. “Why do you bother with him, then?”

Harry grinned. “He’s really sexy, worth the effort.”

“Apparently we’re both lucky you’re a persistent Gryffindor,” Severus murmured.

“Some things are definitely worth it.”

~


End file.
